Black Cadillac
Black Cadillac is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. It features guest vocals from rapper B-Real. Lyrics Ride, slide, dipping low Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Ride, slide, smoke control Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes What you gonna do when the shit goes down? Six misfits rolling through your hometown 'Cause we ride, slide, so hit the floor Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes When the streets grow cold and my sight turns red Got the pistol grip-hold and a muzzle to your head Yeah, somebody talked, yeah, somebody said Yeah, somebody's buried, yeah, somebody's dead We got the white wolf stuffed in my white ball cap Got your white ball jacked and my Caddy's lab black Got the gadgets all wrapped, devil hanging out the back Now you're just a story on the cemetery track We lock and we load, we rock and we roll We cock and we go, it's the Undead show You know I mean what I say, better drop when we spray It's too late to pray on Judgment Day Hear those bells? It's the end of your life Someone's gotta live and someone's gotta die Here comes hell, it's redemption, right? Now you're just a ghost on a cold, blind night Ride, slide, dipping low Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Ride, slide, smoke control Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes What you gonna do when the shit goes down? Six misfits rolling through your hometown 'Cause we ride, slide, so hit the floor Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Roll up in the spot like a live grenade And everyday we celebrate like a pimp parade Swimming in liquor till the end of my days Rolling with Funny Man in a cloud of haze Who would've knew I turn the trees blue? You're sitting on the internet like "is this shit true?" And I don't give a fuck about your bad review Till I pop out the screen with a big "fuck you!" Then hop in the backseat and get to the blasting Cut down your dreams like the Hollywood casting Except this shit is real, not acting We're still murdering so thanks for asking Too damn smart to get caught up in the cavities Boo you off-stage, just another fatality And, sir, you don't know that we lack morality? "Fuck, suck, dick, lick, man, we nasty" Ride, slide, dipping low Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Ride, slide, smoke control Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes What you gonna do when the shit goes down? Six misfits rolling through your hometown 'Cause we ride, slide, so hit the floor Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Semi-automatic words you heard to spray the masses Gas is lit quick, spark on the matchstick The class is classic, lyrical backflips Got you bitches begging for the backstage passes Rolling with the bosses, causing havoc I'm just filling in because they never gonna have it So sad you're sad, bitch, so glad you have this Got pneumatic, emphatic Black Cadillac shit Got the cardiac kit, where's the party at, trick? Watch me pull a hat trick, joint on the glass tip Got the room loud in the 'Velli All eyes on me, you can call me Makaveli We don't give a fuck, we never did Hit you with the thunder where you stand, it's how we live Believe me when we do it, yeah, we fucking do it big And if we show you how to win, we do it for the kids Ride, slide, dipping low Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Ride, slide, smoke control Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes What you gonna do when the shit goes down? Six misfits rolling through your hometown 'Cause we ride, slide, so hit the floor Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Funny Man - clean vocals *J-Dog - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *B-Real - vocals Trivia *This is the band's second collaboration since 2005's Turn Off the Lights which featured guest vocals from Jeffree Star. *J-Dog makes a reference to their song Bitches when he says "Fuck, suck, dick, lick, man, we nasty", which is a line Johnny 3 Tears sang on that song. Category:Songs Category:V Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Funny Man Category:J-Dog Category:B-Real Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Funny Man